Hiei Killed Santa!
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: Hiei sitting on the window sill with a little red sack over his shoulder, a candy cane in his mouth, and wearing a Santa hat. "Where did you get that stuff?" Kurama asked.
1. Default Chapter

****

Rude Awakening

Very short intro.

* * *

Kurama had heard something on the roof Christmas morning around 1 am. He calmly walked downstairs to the living room and hopped Hiei hadn't broken something. Hiei was staying for Christmas at Kurama's house cause he couldn't stand the other two, for even as long as they hung out, as it was. 

There he was. Kurama spotted Hiei sitting on the window sill with a little red sack over his shoulder, a candy cane in his mouth, and wearing a Santa hat. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he'd seen correctly. Hiei was just glaring at him.

"Hiei? Where'd you get that stuff?" Kurama asked sleepily.

"Huh? Oh.. there was a guy trying to break it on the roof.. Don't worry. He wont bother you anymore.." Hiei said, bored.

"Hiei! You Killed Santa Claus!?" Kurama was now fully awake.

"Who?" was all Hiei said.

* * *

Should I keep going? Or is this just the stupidest thing you've ever seen? -smile- 


	2. What Happened

Hiei was in a ball in the corner of Kurama's dark living room. Sitting up, his head resting on his knees and almost hugging those knees to himself. He wasn't sad or anything but... Sitting in a dark corner just kinda made you feel secure sometimes.. or it could make you feel small. Anyway...

A sudden noise above him, however small, caught his attention. Who would be on Kurama's roof? He stood up and walked to the window. He opened it and hopped out and onto the roof. There he saw a man in red with a sack that looked empty, a red hat and ... candy? Who the hell?

"Hey." he said threateningly yet monotonously. The man turned around. He was so old. But Hiei saw the sack and instantly thought, robber. Who else would enter a house with an empty bag? But what was with the hat and candy? Didn't robbers usually wear black? Oh well. The guy wasn't skinny either... and Kurama didn't have a way into his house from the roof... well.. that little pipe was there but.. And how'd the guy get on the roof?

"Now, Now. Go back inside and go to sleep like a good boy." The man said with a smile.

"Who the hell are you?" Hiei raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Who am I? Now really.. You've never heard of me?" Apparently he was widely known.. but what did Hiei care? Kurama said Christmas was a holiday for fun...this guy was.. breaking in.. right? That was... against human laws.. right? Wait.. Why did Hiei care?

Because this was Kurama's house. He probably wouldn't care if the idiot got robbed... slightly curious if the detective was robbed.. but.. Kurama's house? Hiei would never admit it.. but Kurama was his friend... more than the brainless dopes at least.

"No.. I don't know you.. neither do I care. From your bag... maybe you're a thief.. like I said. I don't care." Hiei took one, one, step forward.

"Thief? Me?" The man laughed, which only made Hiei mad. "You kids today. Now really.. go back to sleep." His eyes laughed at Hiei.. this made him even more angry.

"You're laughing at me.. Don't laugh at me!" Hiei tried to run at the man but only two quick steps and he went sliding instead. The man stopped smiling and laughing and tried to catch Hiei from falling off the roof. Hiei smirked and when the man grabbed his hand, flipped places with him and they landed on Kurama's neighbor's rock wall fence.

"Oops.. didn't mean to do that.." The man wasn't moving. Hiei picked up the hat, which had flown off the man's head, and looked it inside out. Maybe it was some burglar trick.. Nope.. looked normal. What about that sack? Hiei picked it up and sat on the snow floor for about 5 minutes digging his hand in and taking out odds and ends.. and some rocks..

"What's this junk?" Hiei asked, taking out a small horse figure. He pushed the button on the side and the horse crumpled. "Huh?" He let it go and it popped back into place. "Who would want this? It's.. like... broken.." He tossed the stuff into the bag and it started glowing slightly but stopped just as quickly as it had started. The bag was empty. What the heck? Oh well.. not his problem.

Hiei stood up and looked at where the man had landed. Wait a minute... "Where'd he go?" Hiei jumped on the wall to see if he'd fallen on the other side. Nothing. Not even footprints to say he walked away.. only some wrapped candy, that sack.. and the hat.

He heard this brief sound on the roof and his head jerked up toward it. No man that fat could get up there so fast. He jumped up there and looked around but saw nothing but two lines like some wide sleigh had been dragged across it.. but there was no sleigh on the ground around the house so Hiei shook it off. He jumped back down to the things on the ground.

If he told Kurama about this.. he'd want proof.... So Hiei picked up the hat and put it on his head. Then he picked up the candy.

What kinda candy was it? Hiei unwrapped one and sniffed it. "Hmm...." He stuck the 'not curved end' into his mouth and noted it wasn't too bad. He picked up the empty bag and slung it over his shoulder and jumped back into the window to Kurama's living room just as he heard Kurama making his way sleepily down the stairs.


End file.
